User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Watson
Jacob Watson is the cousin of both Logan and Lindy and is the crush of Jasmine. History Jacob grew up with both of his cousins and is now living with his aunt and uncle at their home. Jacob attends high school later that year but is not really happy with it until Lindy told him he would eventually love it there and he would make some friends too. He sees his 1st grade crush and tries to ask her out but fails so Lindy told him to just try not to be shy around Jasmine and later tries to ask her out again and Jasmine said she is intrested in being with him because she has liked him since the first grade. Jacob reveals he hates school dances but its important to him at his new school because he could dance with Jasmine. While he was in class he was thinking about what to do if he went to the dance two nights from now and is really afraid he will be too late to ask Jasmine and Jasmine is trying to ask him to the dance because she likes him. Relationships Lindy Watson (cousin) Lindy gets along with Jacob but she doesn't know why he is intrested in Jasmine. Logan Watson (cousin) Jacob and Logan are cousins who seem to both like Jasmine so if Jacob doesn't ask Jasmine to the school dance in time he will let Logan be with her. Logan wishes that Jacob would just ask Jasmine out but he gets the feeling like he shouldn't because he doesn't want to hurt Logan's feelings by asking her out. When Logan found out about Jacob's break up with Jasmine he felt really bad and said that Jasmine came by and was crying because she broke up with Jacob. Jacob tells Logan to make sure he takes care of her and Logan replied that he will. Delia Delfano (best friend/girlfriend) Delia seems to have a major crush on Jacob though he doesn't realize this until she got jealous when he asked Jasmine to the dance. After Jacob and Jasmine broke up after six months of dating Delia felt bad for him. They both start dating after Jacob realizes that Delia had a crush on him since she first met him. Jasmine Kang (best friend/crush/Ex-Girlfriend) Jacob has had a crush on Jasmine since the first grade, but he was always too nervous to ask her out and he still is. Jasmine seems to like Jacob as well but she also likes Logan. After almost six months of dating Jasmine and Jacob broke up because Jasmine wanted to be with Logan though she told Jacob that she will still be his friend. Jasmine can still tell that Jacob misses her though she is happy he is with Delia Garrett Spanger (best friend) Jacob and Garrett get along just fine and the two act more like brothers then friends mostly do to them having each others backs. Category:Blog posts